


Masa x Lucks

by ii_Tanner



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_Tanner/pseuds/ii_Tanner
Relationships: Lucks/Masa Shimamoto
Kudos: 8





	1. Hidden Feelings

Masa was woken by the sounds of cars gliding along the Silica City highways. He slipped the comforter over his head, trying to block the street light beaming through his window. Nuzzling his head into the pillow, the male tried to fall back asleep, but his body refused to return to a slumber. Throwing the comforter off himself, Masa crept out of bed, trudging to his nightstand to retrieve his phone. It was only four a.m. This was the third night he struggled to sleep. Usually he managed to sleep eight hours, but lately he’s only been able to sleep for three hours. Masa had a small feeling it was because of the press conference he was attending tonight. In his few years at TAS Corp, Masa had no problem attending press conferences. But as time passed, he started to become anxious about attending. Though Masa couldn’t pinpoint why he started feeling anxious. In competitions, Masa would either be in a secluded room away from his fans, or he would be facing a monitor on the stage, also away from his fans. But with press conferences, it was just him talking to thousands of screaming fans, along with bright stage lights, not to mention Lucks watching him. Masa was secretly attracted to Lucks, but has kept his feelings for the TAS Corp. CEO hidden. He was afraid if he told Lucks how he truly felt about him, he would fire and/or decommission him. He trembled at the thought of that. Sooner or later he would have to tell Lucks about his feelings for him, but not now. Setting his phone back on the nightstand, he walked to his dresser to grab a set of clothes. If he couldn’t sleep, the least he could do was ready himself for the day. Stepping into his bathroom, he turned on the shower, undressed himself, and let the water cascade down his body. Hopefully it would relax him a little bit. After about twenty minutes of standing in the shower, Masa stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. After drying off, he slipped into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He was too tired to style his hair into individual spikes. He let his black hair fall down to his shoulders. Masa sat down at his desk, trying to distract himself from his anxiety. Soon after he heard a knock at the door. It was Lucks.

“Come in,” Masa said, crumpling a piece of paper and throwing it away.

“Hello Masa. You’re up awfully early today,” Lucks chuckled.

“Nice to see you too, Lucks. What do you need?” he asked.

“I was just wondering if you were going to be okay tonight,” Lucks reaffirmed.

“Hm? Oh, the conference. Um…” he paused for a moment, looking at Lucks’ face. He had a look of concern. “Yeah… I’ll be fine,” he whispered. Lucks knew he was lying, but thought nothing of it. After a brief silence, Lucks responded.

“Well, alright. We’ll be leaving here around 7:30 p.m.,” Lucks replied.

“Okay. See you later Lucks,” he said. Lucks gave him a slight smile before leaving the room. Masa was not at all excited for tonight. His anxiety turned any happy thoughts into terrible thoughts, and the worst thought he ever had was of him disappointing Lucks. Masa would do anything he could to live up to Lucks’ expectations. Anything. That’s how much Lucks meant to him. If Masa was being honest, his boss was the only role model he’s ever had, aside from his parental figures. As he stood up from his chair, Masa felt a huge rush. He became quite dizzy and was forced to sit back down. If he couldn’t even stand up for three seconds in his own room, how could he stay standing for two and a half hours at a press conference with thousands of people? He stood up a second time, leaning against his desk for support. Once he was stable enough to walk, he left his room and headed for the kitchen.

<7:45 p.m.>

Masa stood on the side of the stage, peering out at the large crowd gathered. Lucks and Masa had just arrived at the stadium. Lucks was about to go on-stage and introduce himself to the fans. Masa became quite nervous at the screaming and chanting in the crowd. He affixed his gaze to Lucks, who was directing his mercenaries to where they needed to go. Masa closed his eyes, trying to drown out the noise and be to himself for a few moments. Lucks noticed, raising an eyebrow, walking over to him and tapping on his shoulder. Masa was startled by his touch, blinking a few times to re-adjust to the brightness of the stadium.

“Are you okay Masa? You seem tense,” Lucks whispered to the younger male.

“Yes, Lucks, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry,” Masa reassured.

“But I do have to worry. Masa, if you’re nervous about this, you don’t have to do it,” Lucks whispered, “don’t do this just to please me. I’ll understand if you want to back out.”

“Lucks, I promise, I’ll be fine!” Masa said.

“Okay, okay. Well, good luck buddy,” Lucks whispered before walking out on stage. Masa affixed his gaze once more to the crowd. The crowd roared in anticipation. His mind corroded with terrible thoughts once again. What if he stutters? What if he forgets what to say? What if he makes a fool of himself? He pondered these thoughts for a few moments before he saw Lucks motion for him to enter the stage. Masa slowly trudged on-stage. He kept his eyes to the floor, not wanting to further increase his anxiety by looking at the cheering crowd. He stood close to Lucks as the CEO introduced the meta runner to the large crowd. Lucks rambled on for a bit before giving Masa the microphone and stepping back to give him the spotlight. As the crowd quieted down, Masa took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Hello everyone. It’s great to be here tonight. I’m sure you are all excited about the competition next month. I am as well. I’m glad I have amazing fans like you to support my career. Before we…” Masa froze. He felt his hand trembling as he struggled to keep his grasp on the microphone. He felt his body temperature rising, sweat beads forming on his forehead. He looked back to Lucks, who was giving him an encouraging smile, mouthing “You can do this.” Could he though? Masa reverted his eyes to the crowd. He tried to take a deep breath, but it felt as if he was being suffocated. Along with his hands, his legs started to tremble, eventually giving out. The crowd watched as Masa lost his balance, falling down and slamming his head into the floor. In a panic, Lucks tapped on his earpiece and requested an evacuation of the stadium. He gave a quick apology to the fans as the scientists and mercenaries escorted them out of the building. Two mercenaries walked onto the stage, picked up Masa, and carried him off, with Lucks following behind closely.

Outside the stadium, the mercenaries placed Masa in the back seat of the van. Lucks sat in the back seat next to Masa, instructing a mercenary to drive them back to TAS Corp. Lucks set Masa’s head in his lap, placing a hand on his cheek and caressing his hair with the other. As the humming of the van came to a stop, Lucks set Masa’s head down and hopped out of the van. He stood on a step of the van and grabbed Masa’s arm, lifting him out of the back seat and carrying him on his back. Lucks entered the headquarters and continued to carry the lad until Lucks reached his own room. Once there, Lucks walked in and carefully laid Masa on the bed. There was a bruise and a bloody scratch on his forehead from the collision. He took off the top layer of his suit, bunched it up and held it up to the scratch on Masa’s forehead, trying to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. After a few moments, Lucks removed the layer, walked into his bathroom and grabbed something to clean the scratch with. He walked back to the bed, carrying a few items and placing them on his nightstand. He cleaned the wound off and placed a band-aid on the scratch. Masa was still unconscious. Lucks sighed, walking out of his room to retrieve a water bottle. He passed a few scientists who were on break, and upon returning to his room, tried to wake Masa up. Thankfully it didn’t take much to wake Masa.

“Hey Masa. How are you feeling?” Lucks asked, settling a hand on the body’s thigh.

“Can’t say I haven’t been worse, that’s for sure,” he whispered, giving Lucks a smile. Lucks handed Masa the water bottle, instructing the lad to take a drink.

“Thank you Lucks,” Masa whispered, “and… I’m sorry for ruining the press conference.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Masa. It was my fault. I knew there was something wrong with you, but let you go on-stage anyway,” Lucks said, feeling ashamed of himself.

“Don’t say that. I should’ve just told you what was wrong earlier, but it just… wasn’t the right time,” Masa responded.

“Well, if you want, you could tell me now,” Lucks said.

“Alright, here’s the thing,” Masa paused for a moment before continuing, “I… I like you Lucks.” Lucks said nothing but nodded his head, signaling for the male to continue. “And, I guess I was just too afraid to tell you.”

“Why is that?” Lucks asked.

“I guess I was afraid that you were going to feel uncomfortable around me or hate me,” the younger lad whispered, looking down at his hand. Lucks let out a loud chuckle, earning a confused look from Masa.

“Masa, I could never hate you. You’re one of the best meta runners I’ve ever had. And, since you’ve told me you like me, I might as well say that I like you too,” Lucks stated.

“You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better, you know,” Masa whispered, feeling humiliated.

“I’m not trying to make you feel better, I’m being honest. Masa, you’re a very attractive man, but more importantly, you’re an amazing, caring, and supportive person,” Lucks said, holding Masa’s hand in his own.

“You really think so?” Masa asked.

“I do, and I know you are the right man for me,” Lucks stated. Masa laughed. Lucks gave Masa a tight hug and Masa nuzzled his nose into the crook of Lucks’ neck. Lucks let go of him, walking over to his side of the bed and crawling in. Masa turned his head to face Lucks. Lucks placed his glove on Masa’s cheek, moving some of his hair out of the way.

“I love you, Lucks,” Masa whispered.

“I love you too, Masa,” Lucks replied, watching Masa drift off to sleep.


	2. Drunken Flirting

That night, Masa was able to rest easily. Waking up was a different story. Lucks’ bed was very comfortable, as if he was sleeping on a cloud. Forcing himself awake, he turned on his side to face Lucks, only to find he wasn’t there. He sat up, looking around the dark, dimly-lit room for the blonde male. Nowhere to be seen. Masa moved the soft comforter off himself, crawling out of bed and walking out of Lucks’ room. He scanned the hallways, still no sign of Lucks. He became worried. Had Lucks abandoned him? Was Lucks just trying to make him feel better? Did Lucks even have feelings for him? Masa tried reassuring himself that Lucks had told the truth last night, but his mind said otherwise. Lowering his head, Masa walked back to his room, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Though it was no use. His lip started quivering, his emotions getting the best of him. Tears filled his eyes, constricting his vision. Moments after, tears started streaming down his face. He wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Masa wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone.

“Oh, uh, s-sorry,” Masa whispered, trying to figure out who was standing in front of him. The smell of coffee and pancakes wafted his nose. He had stopped crying, but he was still sniffling every few moments. He looked at the man, finally realizing it was Lucks he had bumped into. He looked down at his feet, not wanting Lucks to see him emotional.

“Masa, why are you crying?” Lucks whispered, placing a hand on Masa’s shoulder. Damn it. Masa stayed silent for a few moments before responding.

“I-I thought you l-left,” Masa stuttered, “a-a-and I don’t want y-you to--”

“Masa, hey, relax...calm down, it’s okay,” Lucks said, wiping away the remainder of Masa’s tears with his glove. “Now, what is going on?”

“When I woke up, you weren’t anywhere to be seen. I started looking for you and when I couldn’t find you, I started having these thoughts that you abandoned me, or that you didn’t truly have feelings for me,” he whispered, sinking his head into Lucks’ chest. Lucks held his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his back with one hand and stroking his hair with the other.

“Why did you think I left you?” Lucks asked, continuing to hold Masa.

“I-I don’t know,” he whispered.

“I just went to have breakfast. Your anxiety is making you overthink things Masa. It happened last night and it’s happening again,” the CEO whispered in his ear.

“I’m sorry,” Masa mumbled.

“Don’t apologize for something that’s not your fault,” Lucks chuckled, pulling away from Masa.

“I’ll try not to,” Masa muttered, giving Lucks a slight smile.

“Aside from what just happened, are you feeling any better?” Lucks asked.

“A little,” Masa chuckled.

“Well good! I’m going to be heading out for the day to schedule a few events. I’ll see you later, alright?” Lucks stated, “Oh, and one more thing, Masa: I made you breakfast. It’s in your room.”

“Oh, uh, thank you Lucks,” Masa said. He walked to his room, and upon entering, he found a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. Not his favorite drink in the world, but it’ll do. When he picked up the plate, a small note fell out from under it. He grabbed the note and opened it, finding this message: Even though we’ve only been together for 12 hours, I can easily say it’s been the best time of my life. Thank you for coming into my life Masa. I love you. - Lucks. Masa smiled, feeling a twinge of happiness wash over him. He put the note in his pocket before eating breakfast. Who knew Lucks was such a good cook? Not Masa, that was for sure. He picked up his console controller and began to play Battle Blaze. Masa struggled a bit, but because he wasn’t playing it as often, it’s normal his skills would lack a bit. After many hours, Masa became bored of the game and shut off the console. He received a text. Not surprisingly, it was Lucks.

Hey beautifull, whatt’s going onn? - Lucks at 6:32 pm. Masa was quite confused, but flattered.

Uh…nothing much. You okay? - Masa at 6:33 pm.

Yeeah, just having a drinkk wiith a busiinesss paartner. - Lucks at 6:35 pm.

A drink? More like 5. - Masa at 6:38 pm.

MaYbe. I havee b3en thinkinng abbout u. - Lucks at 6:45 pm.

I’ve been thinking about you, too. ...What kinds of things were you thinking about? - Masa at 6:46 pm.

Oh, ya kn0ow, juSt hHow beAuTiFUl yOu ar3. - Lucks at 6:49 pm. Masa blushed.

Go on… Masa at 6:50 pm.

JusT hOw ur hAir is sO soFt and ur eyEs aRE so sParKLy. - Lucks at 6:56 pm.

Well, thank you. - Masa at 7:00 pm.

PluS hoW ur mUscuLaar, tAaN boDy iS sUcH a tuRn-on. - Lucks at 7:12 pm.

Your body isn’t half-bad either. Nice to see you flexing muscle once in a while. ;) - Masa at 7:16 pm.

NoT 2 menti0n hoW tHicK u r. U sh0uLdd shoW iT oFf mOre. - Lucks at 7:19 pm. Masa felt his entire face heat up.

Well, I’ll work on that… - Masa at 7:30 pm.

GoOd. WelL, i wiLl LeT yOu gO. SeE yOu SoOn. - Lucks at 7:32 pm.

See you soon. - Masa at 7:35 pm. Masa set his phone down, trying to understand what just happened. He never thought Lucks would be that drunk to say those things, or drunk at all. He hoped Lucks was being truthful about those things. If he was being honest, it turned him on. He would love to be close with Lucks, in that way. He pondered those thoughts for a while before laying down in his bed. Maybe one day, he and Lucks would be able to express their feelings like that. Maybe one day. But for now, Masa was just happy he was in a relationship with Lucks.


End file.
